ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yajirobe
How Yajirobe joined the Tourney Yajirobe is a human ronin (masterless samurai) who met Goku while the latter was searching for Tambourine. He spends most of his time with Korin on Korin Tower, and usually delivers Senzu Beans to the Z Fighters. Despite his obesity and desire to avoid fighting, he is quite strong and swift in his movement, also being highly skilled with his katana. Having been invited to the Second Tourney, Yajirobe is first reluctant to go, but is pressured by a monster called Black Manta. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Yajirobe holds a senzu bean bag. After the announcer calls his name Yajirobe takes a senzu bean, bites it then draws his katana as the camera zooms saying "Looks like I gotta beat you before I can eat!" Special Moves Ka-Blam Slicer (Neutral) Yajirobe creates a single powerful wave of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. Gigantic Rock Throw (Side) Yajirobe picks up a large rock and throws it at the opponent. Ka-Blam Hack (Up) Yajirobe glows his sword and does a jumping slash. Hunting Counter (Down) Yajirobe shields his face with his sword. If anyone tries to hit him, he does a down-up slash with his sword. Flash and Kill (Hyper Smash) As he says "Don't move, buddy!", Yajirobe slashes the opponent into the air. Then, he goes behind the opponent and waits for them to fall. Last, he slashes the opponent using a Iaigiri technique as soon as they fall, inflicting a high amount of damage. Miracle Ka-Blam Slash (Final Smash) Yajirobe announces "Disgusting!" then rushes toward his opponent shouting "Here goes!" and hits them with a slash of his sword, followed by a flurry of sword slashes, only to do a heavy slash at the end. Victory Animations #Yajirobe waves his arms saying "Heh heh heh, now do you see?!" #Yajirobe unsheathes his katana saying "This is what you get for interrupting my meal!" #*Yajirobe unsheathes his katana saying "Ha ha! In your face! In your face! Taste of losing!" (Vegeta or Black Manta victories only) #Yajirobe jumps wiht joy swinging his sword around and saying "I did it! Ha ha ha! Serves you right! I rule, ha ha!" On-Screen Appearance Yajirobe jumps out of his flying car and says "I'm gonna make you cry like a little baby!" Special Quotes *Hey, I'm still digesting here! (When fighting Kid Goku) *Uh, uh, I gotta go talk to a guy about some... stuff! (When fighting Black Manta, King Piccolo or Vegeta) Trivia *Yajirobe's rival is Aquaman's arch-nemesis, Black Manta. *Yajirobe shares his English voice actor with High-King, Paul Phoenix, General Guy, Buggy the Clown, RoboSapien, Risho, Dore, Charlie Nash, Android 8, Baby Vegeta and Kazemaru. *Yajirobe shares his Japanese voice actress with Monkey D. Luffy, Goldilocks, Glamdozer, Ms. Mowz, Mega Man Volnutt and Krillin. *Yajirobe shares his French voice actor with Hody Jones, Sgt. Buster Kilrain, Rooney Doodle, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilbert Blythe, Enel, Bob the Builder, Snotty Boy, Rubeus and Android 16. *Yajirobe shares his German voice actor with Mezmaron, Master Ai and Cat X (Cat Dva in Japan). *Yajirobe shares his Arabic voice actor with Cui, Shachi, Dangoro, Metang, Akainu, Straizo, Benkei, The Scorpion, Might Guy, Kratos Aurion, Geki, Aokiji, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jann Lee, Zochi, Xiahou Yuan, Abomination, Crocodile, Ikkaku Madarame, Ichimatsu, Axel, Tizoc, Pierre Vieira (in Aquarion Mars), Weather Report, Mu, Silber, Jet, Itsuki "Ikki" Minami and Jeice. *Yajirobe shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kageyama, Soldier: 76, Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Hanzo Hattori, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Burn Griffiths, Moroha Haimura, Zancrow and Sunny. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters